


Forgotten

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos age play [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Calum, Baby Michael, Bubbles - Freeform, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Luke, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Time Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering things may help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I predict that this is going be a hit thanks for read love ya tadpoles X)))))

Michael 3 yr head space  
Calum 1 yr old head space

Ashton: daddy   
Luke: dada   


\--------♡--------- 

Michaels Pov 

I wake up to crying as my baby brother is screaming. I start crying to. Not knowing why. I don't realise it but I'm not wet.   
The door to the nursery burst open. Daddy is there. He quickly runs the crib. Not my crib. Brothers crib. He picks up calum and tries to calm him down. 

I sit in my crib. Waiting for daddy. I have tears down my face. Waiting for daddy. But daddy walks out of the room. Leaving me here all alone. I cry for dada. For what seems like hours no one came. I hear a door close and all is quiet. Daddy and dada forgot about Mikey. 

This time I scream for some one. Anyone. I sit there crying. Screaming. No one came. "No one's comes fur mikwey," I cry "dada and daddys don't want mikeys. Don't wuv him no mores." 

2 hours later 

I have a messy nappy now. It feels like hours and I have messed my nappy twice and I've thrown on my sweater up due to crying so much. 

I've decided they don't want me so I'll  go and find some one who wants me. I open the gate after failing three times. I climb out with my stuffie monkey and I waddle to the door. I successfully open the door on the first time. 

I walk to the kitchen noticing that there is my Thomas the Tank Engine sippy cup on the counter.   
I want my sippy so I waddle to the fridge and open it and grab the milk. I pour some in my sippy cup but not before I spill it all over the counter and on my self. 

When I set it down on the counter it slips and falls on the ground and cracks spilling everywhere just as the front door opens. I turn to see my daddy, dada, and calum walk through the door.   
Dada walks into the kitchen to see my mess with me standing in the middle of it. "Michael clifford what are you doing?!" He yells as he walks over to me. "Dada you guys weft mes" I cry. 

"Michael you know your not suppose to leave your crib without one of us" he says dismissing the fact that they left me "and you know for sure you aren't suppose to get milk from the fridge without help. You get twenty  spanks and then naughty corner for twenty minutes. Then you will get a bath."   
"B-but dada" "No michael twenty spanks and twenty minutes " he says sternly. "Please dont argue. I already have a headache and calum's sick. I don't need you to be arguing with me."   
He comes and picks me up and take me to the couch. He puts me over his knee and starts spanking me. 

By the sixth spank I was crying really hard due to the rash that had formed on my bum.  "Dada pwease stop" I cry. He continues to spank me.At the twentieth spank I was shaking and crying. It hurt so bad. All I want is a bath, a new nappy, and some food. 

"Dada I want baths" I say, "I dirty need baths und my bum urts."   
"Mikey you'll get a bath after I clean your mess in the kitchen and after your naughty time." He says as he puts me in the naughty chair. I cry out when my bum hits the chair. It hurts so much. It doesn't hurt it burns.   
I scream for daddy not dada because dada is mean.   
"DADDY!! I WANT DADDY!!!" I scream. "Michael Gordon Clifford!" Dada yells,"be quiet you are suppose to be quiet in time out. Now another ten minutes"   
I ignore him."DADDY!! DADDY!!I WANT DADDY!! WANT DADDY!!!" I scream. I look to see dada walking toward me with an angry face. "MICHAEL I said no talking." He says as he picks me up and spanks me 5 time. It makes it worse. Just as daddy comes into the room. 

"What all the yelling for? I just got calum asleep and I don't want him to wake up. So what's going on?" Daddy asks. He looks at me in my messy clothes crying. 

"Mikey was being a bad boy when I walked In to see him in a pile of spilled milk all over the floor. So i punished him" Dada says "I gave him twenty pants and I put him in the naughty chair. He kept calling for you so I gave him five more." 

"Why don't you go get some aspirin it looks like you need it." Daddy says to dada. Dada leaves. 

"Daddy I urts" I say "bum urts." Daddy walks over to me and sticks two fingers in my nappy seeing that it's completely wet. Soaking wet. 

"That's why. You wet your nappy. It's soaking wet. What's this brown stuff on your sweater? Did you throw up?" He asks. I nod my head "I cried ard und I throw up in c-crib. Thought you don't wub me anymore und you weft me awone." I cry. Daddy comes and picks me up and takes me to the nursery. He sets me down on the changing table. He changes me out of my nappy and put rash cream on my bum. The cool ointment felt so good it was a relief. Daddy picks me up and take me to the bath. 

Daddy starts the bath. "Bubbles?" I ask. "Not today bub. You can play with your toys though." He says as he puts me in the bath. I start playing with my TMNT action figures. Before I knew it I was out of the bath and in an new set of nappy and clothes. 

"Daddy?" I ask. "Yes bud?" He replies. "I ungry." I say.   
"We'll we can't have a hungry little monkey can we now" he say. And with that we head to the kitchen for some nom noms. 


End file.
